Like a fallen angel from heaven
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: Ereri/Riren. A silly argument between Levi and Eren leads to a few unexpected surprises. A super cute and fluffy shounen ai story. Rated T to be safe for kissing and confessions. I do not own the cover art, all creds go to the artist for it. Please R&R


Like a fallen angel from heaven

By: SweetLittleLolipop

Plot: A silly argument between Levi and Eren leads to a few unexpected surprises. A super duper cute and utterly fluffy Ereri/Riren shounen ai story~

Warning: This is BL (boy love/shounen ai) with the pairing Ereri/Riren (Levi x Eren). If that is not your cup of tea then please just ignore this fanfiction or read it at own risk, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. Please tell me what you think after~ ^.^

Rated: T to be safe. Just some kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters, only the plot that I made up with my lovely friend :33

Well, on with the story. Enjoy~ C;

"Lev...uh H-Heichou... could I uhm... take a break from cleaning now? I have been cleaning for hours..."

"No, it's not clean you shitty brat! Look!" Levi dragged his finger over the wall. "Filthy!"

"B-But-.." Eren got cut off by a glare and he sighed "f-fine..." The brunette muttered and bent down again, starting to scrub the floor. Though after around 10 minutes of silence and scrubbing Eren looked hopefully at the corporal. "Heichou...It's already clean now." With another glare Levi once again spoke up.

"Jaeger, did I tell you it's clean? The floor isn't clean until i say so! ...stupid brat..."

Eren stopped scrubbing completely at that comment, standing up. "If you come closer you can clearly see that it's freaking clean! Spotless!", he knew he was testing fate but even a single more minute of cleaning and he'd go mad!

Levi stepped closer, getting only millimeters away from the titan shifter's face. "Are you trying to start a fight with me Jaeger?"

"Why would I?" They seemed to have started a staring competition and after staring at the boy for a more few seconds he looked away. "Just clean the freaking floor Jaeger!" Eren squeaked a little at Levi's harsh tone. "O-Okay C-Corporal."

Levi sighed, "Jaeger... I don't want you to be afraid of me..."

"I-I'm not afraid of you... W-Why would I be that?" The boy looked away uncomfortably.

"Eren... You are shaking..."

"N-No I'm not! I'm perfectly f-fine!"

He shoke his head at the denial and rubbed his temples. "You can go. I'll just finish it myself."

"B-But...Y-you just said..?" Another sigh "Leave it Jaeger!"

"B-But... Levi..." Eren put his hand over his mouth, eyes widening. Levi turned his head almost painfully slow and looked intently at Jaeger, " Why are you so afraid of saying my name?"

"B-Because before... You hit me when I did... M-Maybe you'll h-hit me again... and...maybe you'll get angry...", a light shade of pink dusted Eren's cheeks.

"Why the fuck would I be angry if you say my name!?"

"Well... you're my superior... and I should always treat you like a higher person."

"Bullshit! I dont want you to go around and be afraid to do something wrong near me!" The shorter man kicked the table in the room so hard that it went flying, hitting eren, the boy yelping in pain at the impact.

"Eren!?" Levi shouted and fell down on his knees next to the boy, a horrid expression on his usually stern face."...I-I didn't mean to..." Before the words reached his ears the titan shifter lost consciousness. "Eren!? Don't loose consciousness! Stay awake!" The small yet muscular man lifted the table off of Eren. The brunette was completely still, not a single muscle moving.

A silent tear fell down Levi's face and onto Eren's pale cheek. "Eren please..." He whispered and as if the words had reached him, Eren's eyes fluttered open and he tiredly gazed at Levi. "Eren?" The corporal tried to put on his usual mask but failed.

"C-Corporal..." Eren carefully lifted his hand up to touch Levi's cheek, wiping away the tear.

"W-Wha-...?" The corporal felt his cheeks heating up and he looked away, feeling embarrassed from his reaction to such a simple action.

"Where you worried about me...?", a small smile played on the brunette's lips.

"No... I just... I just... I can't explain a dead brat on the floor to Erwin..." The usually composed man stood up again, feeling the need to get out of there before he got caught in more awkward situations.

"W-Wait!" in the rush of the moment Eren grabbed Levi's hand. "D-Don't go...please.."

"J-Jaeger? I... I need to go..." He was still facing away from the boy.

"B-But.." Slowly standing up on shaky legs, Eren placed his other hand on Levi's aswell. "I-I need you..." An adorable blush began to spread over his cheeks.

Levi tried to pull his hand away from Eren's tight grasp but it only resulted in the boy loosing his balance and falling against Levi. "Eren? God damnit!"

The corporal wrapped his arm around Eren's back and got him up on his feet once again. "Can you walk by yourself?"

"I-I think s-so." He gave a reassuring smile and took a few steps, though after the fifth step it was as if his legs had become jelly and the boy had to lean on the slightly shorter man for support.

"For gods sake jaeger!" He growled and without a second thought Levi lifted Eren up bridal style and carried him to his own room.

"L-Levi!?" Eren yelped and started blushing madly.

"What is it Eren?" (Lol I just had to add the Jean reference) Even if you didn't see his face you could hear how he was smirking.

"Y-You...why did you..? You just...carried..me?" It was almost hard to hear his words from all the stuttering as the boy quickly became flushed.

"Yes? So what?"

"W-Why...? I-I could have managed by myself..." Eren looked away, hoping for his own pride that the corporal hadn't seen his very evident blush covered cheeks.

Obviously having seen it, the short man let him down and stared into his beautiful sea green eyes. "Eren...", he pulled Eren into a tight embrace. "You know... I might be inlove with you..."

Eren's eyes widened. "W-Whaa..? Y-You're inlove...with me?...", the blush spread to his ears and shoulders.

"Please dont make me say it twice." The corporal embarrassed ku looked away.

Suddenly the very adorable teen started smiling and he softly put hands on each of Levi's cheeks, leaning in. "I-I'm in love with you too...Levi." The way his name was said sounded so tempting and he just couldn't help but blush at the close proximity.

"Eren if I-..." He was cut off by Eren kissing him softly on the lips. At first Levi just stared dumbfounded at the boy now kissing him before leaning in closer and kissing back.

For a while they just stood there, kissing each other softly, until Levi decided it wasn't enough and he deepened the kiss, pulling Eren even closer if possible. He ran his tongue over the boy's soft bottom lip, asking for entrance and as an answer Eren parted his lips slightly to let Levi in.

The two figures could both feel the arousal burning inside, wanting to break out, as the kiss became more and more passionate. Levi's hand was desperately roaming Eren's chest while the boy himself was gripping Levi's jet-black hair almost painfully.

As Levi felt Eren's arousal poke him in the hip he came back to his sense and broke the kiss, wiping away the saliva running down his chin. "I'm sorry Eren I shouldn't have..."

"No! Levi...I liked it...a lot." It seemed like all the boy really could do was blush.

"Me too... that's why I can't continue it..."

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm scared... I can't feel like this for anyone.. I shouldn't!" How they had gone from kissing to this was something neither of them would ever know.

"But you do! Don't just ignore it! I love you!"

"I love you too Eren even though that's exactly what I shouldn't. I can't go around showing my feelings like this." He looked away in pain.

"That's where you're wrong! Everyone is allowed to show feelings!" The titan shifter kissed Levi quickly but passionately again. "Including you..."

The corporal pushed Eren away, much to the boy's dismay, and looked into the usually bright eyes, now dull and filled with hurt. "I'm so sorry... I just can't. Feelings isn't my strong side..."

The brunette walked closer to his superior again, backing him up against the wall so that he wouldn't be able to escape." Please Levi...for me... show your feelings..."

Levi cursed under his breath as he could feel the tears building up in his eyes and gently falling down the cheeks. "Eren I-I..."

"Shhh... don't say anything." He hushed Levi and embraced him which only increased the tears flowing down and soaking his shirt. "Shhh don't cry...I'm here..." He rubbed the shorter man's back soothingly.

After many long minutes of soft sobbing Levi began to calm down and he looked up at Eren with tearstained cheeks. "I-I'm not suppose to show my feelings... and now... look at me... standing here and crying?"

"It's good that you show them Levi..."

"No it's not... I'm sorry, I can't..." He gently pushed Eren away for the second time. "I really am sorry but I need to go." With confident long strides Levi walked through the room, heading for the door.

"No! Levi!" Falling down on his knees, the brunette leaned his face in his hands, trying to hide the silent tears running freely from his eyes, the feeling of loneliness slowly overtaking.

At the sound of soft sobbing Levi froze and turned around to find Eren in that crouched position... crying, his usually cold eyes widening slightly. "Eren... please dont cry.", reluctantly he walked back to Eren.

Eren in his turn gasped, thinking the other had already left. "I-I'm sorry c-corporal... you can go..." He tried to hide his pained expression, failing misserably.

"No. I can't go now when you're crying... stupid brat." He stood on his knees in front of the taller boy to let him bury his head into his clothed chest, hugging him to calm him down. "I'll stay here...just this time.."

Eren lets out a sigh of contempt, calming down by the warm sensation of love returning and filling him up to the brim. "T-Thank you...Levi... I-I love you.." He nuzzles into the well toned chest and took in the almost addicting scent, making Levi chuckle slightly at the adorable gesture. "Levi... Can you stay with me during the night?" The titan shifter mumbled and smiled when he saw the corporal's softer expression. "I get so lonely when I lie here in my bed.. alone."

Levi was almost a little surprised by the utterly and most fantastically shining sea green eyes looking up at him with so much love that anyone would be taken aback. But it wasn't until he discreetly nodded yes that he saw what a beauty Eren really was.

If he had believed in magical stuff he'd think that the boy was an angel. But maybe. Just maybe. He could believe in magic just for the boy.

After all, he was like a fallen angel from heaven.

~Owari~

AN/ There you go, my first real fanfiction which actually just was an edited version of an rp I had with my friend. I hope you liked it as much as I liked to write it.

Edit: I edited this to make it better~

R &amp; R please. It would make me happy~


End file.
